Vacation in South Carolina
by XoxILoveyouxoX
Summary: AJ, Punk, Alex, and my character take a vacation to Soutch Carolina! Better than it sounds cause i suck at summaries. I dont own WWE. Rated M just to be safe. AJxPunk ARYxOC
1. Chapter 1

Alex Riley had just defeated Dolph Ziggler thanks to the one and only Chris Jericho. He couldn't stop smiling as he walked back stage. Finally, his loosing streak was over. That's when he saw CM Punk pacing back and forth grumbling angrily. Alex Riley walked over putting his hand on his shoulder, "Don't tell me you regret not saying 'I Do.'" CM Punk shot a glare at the man. "Don't even get me started."

"You should have said yes. Than maybe you wouldn't be in this predicament."

Punk stopped moving, "I'm not going to just use her like that." That's when the two men heard giggling coming from the NEW GM's office. Punk scoffed and Alex elbowed him gently, "Lets go see what this is about." Punk looked at him with wide eyes.

"You want to EAVESDROP on our BOSS?"

ARY shrugged and walked over to the door. Punk let out a frustrated sigh and walked over as well. Both men leaned over and pressed their ears against the wall.

"Oh AJ, I've missed you so much! You must come to my new beach house In South Carolina!"

"Oh, really? I suppose I can ask my head boss for a vacation day soon…" Her voice sounded sad.

"Oh c'mon AJ, sure Punk picked his title over you! But I'm your best friend! There will be PLENTY of other guys at the beach!" That voice didn't sound familiar. Punk clenched his knuckles. _'Other guys huh?'_

"Okay Christina, you think it's so easy? Tell me, who do you think is the cutest guy on Raw?" They heard a squeak. Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Alrjkdm…"

"What was that?"

"Alex… Riley…"

Alex looked at Punk, "Yeah man!" He whispered.

"Wait, AJ, did you hear that?"

Alex put his hand on his mouth.

Than the door opened.

"AH!" Both men stood up. There stood AJ, and next to her stood her friend, Christina. She had black hair and hazel eyes. She wore a pair of GLO skinny jeans and a hot pink leopard tank top. She blushed down at the wrestler in front of her.

"I… I HAVE TO GO!" She quickly sped the scene in her neon athletec shoes. AJ glared at Punk, "Thanks a lot Punky." She stormed off after her friend when Alex looked at Punk. "She wants you."

Christina POV

I can't believe Alex Riley was listening in on me! I hate myself so much!

"Uh, Christina!" I turned to see AJ. She held out her phone with a smile, "Guess what? Zack Ryder is going to replace me next week so I can go to my hotel and pack tonight and than we can catch a plane to SC!"

I smiled back. "YAY!" I squealed and practically hugged her to death and started twirling. "This is gonna be the best vacation ever! The beach, the sun, the boys! Everything will be PERFECT!" I turned and ran smack dub into someone when they caught me. I giggled and looked up, "Sorry sir!" But I stopped and looked at him wide eyed and gasped. Those dark eyes were starring into mine with amusement.

"It's quite fine." He smirked. CM Punk came up behind him, "AJ, who's your friend?"

"Oh, no one. You don't need to know about her PUNKY." She spat. He glared back at her. "Excuse you?"

"Your excused Punk." I felt myself grin. Than I noticed Alex still had his arm around my waist and I glared at him and removed it. He sent me a questioning gaze but I rolled my eyes and turned to AJ. I had an evil look in my eyes.

"SO, I have two extra tickets by a misunderstanding. We leave at eleven tonight. PUNK, do you want one?" I grinned and he did too. "I would be happy too, Miss Christina." He took my hand and placed a kiss on my hand. I smirked and turned to look at Alex who was fuming. I gave Punk his ticket and turned to Alex, "Oh, Alex Riley, I happen to have one last ticket. But I understand if you want to stay and go back to your hotel instead and stay there." His glare went away as his hand placed itself on my cheek and pulled me in close. I could feel his hot breath on my neck as he whispered, "Why would I want to go back to my hotel when I could stay with you?" He gladly took the ticket and pecked my cheek. I turned away from him and hmphed. I looked at AJ. She sighed, "Okay, I have to make sure none of us are in matches next week." She turned and made her way back to her office. But I saw her and Punk brush hands. I saw him look at her softly before he glared at her, "PSH, crazy chick." He turned and walked off. Now it was just me and Alex alone. I looked up, surprised to see him starring at me.

"Uhm I should go." I muttered. He winked and me, "Bye than, see ya in the morning."

I walked off feeling very red. What on earth have I done?


	2. Chapter 2

AJ POV *at her hotel*

I packed all my things and turned to Kaitlyn, "Sorry, Zack will take over next week. I'll miss you though Kaitlyn!" She hugged her friend as she grabbed her things and left the room. She saw Punk and gave him a rude acknowledgement.

"PUNKY."

"Crazy Chick."

She put her hands on her hips and dropped her things and leaned up to him. "Watch it, I have your job in my hands now."

He leaned in closer, "Oh yeah? Well I have all your fans in my hand right now. Along with the championship belt. So show some respect!"

CM PUNK POV

She just smirked. I could smell the fragrance in her hair. It smelt like Lavender Vanilla. I eyed her lips and bit my lip back. Stupid feelings. I don't regret anything. I pulled back a little bit when I heard her whimper. I looked into her eyes and was pulled in. They were so brown. I leaned in closer, and right as our lips brushed each other…

"Hey guys!"

We immediately pulled apart and I coughed. "Uhm, ARY." He smiled at the two of us. "Seen Tina yet?"

"Tina? Oh you meant Christina. She only gets called that when shes in trouble."

He grinned, "Well, she's tiny, and so I figured I'd call her tiny Tina. But I just ended up with Tina." AJ sighed.

"She's already at the airport. C'mon." We all headed down there and I looked at the back of AJ's head. I groaned, I shouldn't have accepted this ticket.

AT THE AIRPORT

NORMAL POV

Christina waved her friends over as she saw them. They nodded and walked up to her. Except for Alex, he walked over to her sexily and winked at her again. "Hello Baby."

Christina rolled her eyes. "Oh don't be that way. I know you like me, she knows you like me, he knows you like me. Face it, you like me." She pushed him off of her and glared at him. "You're lucky I'm nice enough not to ask for my ticket back." He pouted. She turned and they went to board their plane.

'Here we go.' Thought AJ. 'A whole two weeks with punk.'

*ON THE PLANE*

AJ was forced to sit with Punk. Alex was pleased to sit with Christina. She was pretty cute, he had to admit. She caught him starring at her. "What?"

"Oh nothing, just wondering why your so beautiful and don't have a boyfriend." She turned around, looking for a camera, "Am I being punked or something?"

"Totally." said Punk from behind her laughing. AJ snorted.

A thought popped in Christina's head and she looked at Alex, "Who said I didn't have a boyfriend?" She smirked. He looked taken aback but recomposed himself. "Well than, he better be ready to lose you to me."

"Are you saying im a trophy?"

"What?" He brought her face close to his and gave her an Eskimo kiss, "Of course not." She pushed him away from her. "Don't do that again." She smiled.

AJ put her headphones in as she played her iPod. Punk looked at her and groaned. 'Stupid, crazy, bossy, weirdo.' He thought.

AJ smiled and leaned against her pillow. Slowly she let her mind drift off into a deep sleep, not noticing the finger that played with her hair.

Christina was too busy playing on her Nintendo DSI that she didn't feel Alex put his arm around her. He was too busy playing on his iPod touch when he unconsciously did it. Punk was twirling a piece of AJ's hair in his finger while he starred out the window. Christina sighed and leaned backwards when she felt Something on the back of her neck.

"Alex?"

"Hm?"

She turned to look at him as he did her. She eyed the arm around her neck, "Ahem, you may remove it." He didn't do anything. He left it there and continued playing on his iPod. She sighed and once more threw his arm off her.

*Minutes later*

Alex once again put his arm around the girl and she sighed and eyed him desperately. "Please." It took him a few minutes but he sighed in return and took his arm off her.

"Well, I didn't know you loved him that much." Alex mumbled. Tina rolled her eyes, "I can't love someone if there isn't someone." He looked at her questioningly. She looked up at him with sad eyes, "I'm sorry, but I'm not like Kelly Kelly and all those other divas."

"Who said I liked Kelly?" He asked. She rolled her eyes, "Please, I saw the Storm Shelter video on Youtube hosted by Santino." Alex blushed.

"So what if I like her? There is no way she'll like me back." He stated before turning to look out the window. Tina sighed again and decided to get some sleep.

He turned to look at her. She slept curled up in a ball and her hair fell loosely over her face. He smiled and pushed the hair back from her face. He waited until he was sure she was deep in her sleep and leaned in and kissed her temple. He took a deep breath and looked out the window, "It's not Kelly I'm beginning to fall for…"


	3. Chapter 3

*IN SC*

*NORMAL POV*

"WERE HERE!" Christina squealed She ran out of the airport and grabbed her things. She pulled open her bag and looked for something as AJ, Punk, and Alex walked from behind her. AJ smirked, "Oh looking for Rainbow?"

Alex started chuckling as Tina pulled out a stuffed animal. It was a white cat with a purple bow around the tail. Christina hugged it tight, "OH I MISSED YOU!" She gave it a kiss and Alex felt a tensy bit jealous.

She turned and smiled at them as she gathered her things, "OKAY! Grab your things! I'm gonna go and get my car!" Tina sped off as they grabbed their things.

"Well, isn't she a spitfire?" asked Punk. AJ smiled, "You know how outgoing I am? She's ten times worse." Alex widened his eyes. AJ starts walking outside and CM Punk automatically follows while dragging ARY behind him.

Christina had her 2012 pink Camero. Alex jaw dropped and CM Punk shook his head, "I am NOT getting in a pink car." She rolled her eyes, "Look, its hot pink. Not just pink. Plus, it's an amazing car that anyone would die for. C'mon, guys." She starred at Alex. Her baby brown chocolate eyes looked up at him sadly, "Please?" Alex nodded and sighed while throwing his things in the back. He got in the passenger seat next to Christina. She shot him a daring smile and he grinned at her. AJ sat behind Christina next to a grumbling Punk in the back and giggled, "Now Christina, don't get us pulled over." Punk groaned. Christina revved the engine and ARY laughed and threw him arm around her seat. Punk smirked, "Now Alex, don't pull any funny business over on her." Christina stopped and glared at Alex, "That arm better stay RIGHT THERE and NOT MOVE." Than she sped off. Alex was holding a hard grip on the back of Christina's seat and Punk in the back screaming like a girl. AJ was laughing when Punk wrapped his arms around her and dug his head into her neck. "Make it stop!" AJ laughed even more.

*At Christina's Beach House*

Everyone except AJ and Christina jaw dropped. She giggled and ran inside her house. She stopped when she reached the door and so did AJ. Christina glared, "What are you doing here?" There was another person inside and he smirked, "Christina, I was just waiting for you to get home."

She moved over in front of him, "I told you, Scott. I NEVER want to see you again. Get out of my house!" He glared back, "You mean OUR house. I still live here and I refuse to leave." They heard more footsteps and she heard Alex's voice. It sounded angry, "What's going on in here?"

Christina pointed at Scott, "HIM! He wont get out of my house!" Scott stood up and walked in front of Alex, "Who are you? You're not a friend of mine." Alex growled and grabbed Christina, "Yeah, I'm her friend."

"Actually…" Christina bit her lip back and smiled up at Scott, "He's my boyfriend." AJ stood speechless as did Punk. Scott starred back with wide eyes. "No way."

"It's true." Alex wrapped an arm around Christina's shoulders, "She's mine. Now get out before I THROW you out." Scott growled, "This wont be the last time you see me." He left the house and drove away in his car. Tina tried to relax, "I… I'm sorry for the bad welcome back party. I didn't expect him to be here." She bit her lip back, "Feel free to make yourselves at home. Excuse me." She fled the room, tears were streaming down her face. Alex went for her but Punk held his arm back, "Bro, let her go for a second." Alex sighed. AJ followed after her best friend and into the hallway. She came back out minutes later. "She's doing better, but I don't think she wants to see anyone right now." Alex placed his things in the living room and grabbed Rainbow. "I'm going to try." AJ nodded, "Last room on the right."

...


	4. Chapter 4

Alex walked down the dark hallway and looked at the pictures of Christina and her family. He sighed and made his way to the last door. He knocked, "Christina," He said softly, "Can you open the door?"

No response.

"Christina, please?"

Still no response.

He sighed and placed his head on the door. He than heard clicking and his head shot up. The door opened and Christina had tears in her eyes and she looked up at Alex. He held up Rainbow and smiled, "You forgot her. She missed you." Tina cried and ran into Alex's chest. She began pouring her tears into his chest and he dropped Rainbow to embrace the crying girl. "It's going to be ok. It's alright, ok, just uh…" She kept crying and he didn't know what to do. He just patted her hair and whispered to her, "Hey, it'll be alright, just stop crying-" than she shot up and looked up at him with a smile.

AJ and Punk were watching from the corner. He looked down at her, "Who does THAT remind me of?" AJ looked up at him with sad eyes and he gulped. "No, AJ, don't-" She grinned and tackled him knocking him over.

Alex just grinned, "You know, I kind of dig crazy chicks ten times crazier than AJ." She smiled and stood on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Alex." She shut the door and grabbed Rainbow and made her way down the hall, leaving him holding his cheek. He had this big goofy grin on his face.

"Oh, this is interesting." Said Christina with a smirk. Alex popped up from behind her and smirked at Punk and AJ on the ground. "Wow, you sure patched things up quick. Finally say "I Do?"

Punk threw his shoe at him, "Shut up Apprentice." Alex glared, "Hey, I don't like that guy. That's an insult."

"I love Miz."

Alex blinked and looked at Christina. "Did you just say that?"

"Yep."

He turned and walked away from her and onto the porch. Christina's eyes saddened, "What did I do?" she asked innocently. AJ laughed, "Nothing. Just give him some time." Christina smiled wickedly and followed ARY on the porch. "Oh Alex!" He turned his back to her, "How could you like that show off?" He pouted. She frowned and wrapped her arms around him from behind. "Oh Alex." She nuzzled her face into his neck, "I'm sorry." She licked the shell of his ear and smirked and ran inside. He turned around, "HEY!" He ran after her and chased her and than gave up as she hid behind AJ. His face was red and he rubbed the back of his neck. AJ turned to her friend, "What did you do to him?" Christina whispered in her ear. "oh, well here Alex, take her." AJ threw her friend in front of her as she squealed and Alex wrapped his arms around the small girl. "Payback." He said. He licked all over her face and she shrieked. Punk laughed from over on the couch and AJ smirked. She crawled onto the couch and onto his lap. Punk raised an eyebrow, "Um, you're in the way of the TV April." She smirked and licked the whole left side of his cheek. He screamed and glared at her as she rolled him and laughed. He grabbed her waist and pinned her to the couch and licked her whole face.

That was when everyone had a licking contest.

AJ was beneath him laughing and Punk pinned her by her arms and leaned down and licked her whole neck. She shivered, "Punk." That's when his licks became teasing. Christina and Alex has stopped and decided to watch. Punk slowly let his tongue lick her ear and AJ licked his jaw, determined not to give up. He nibbled on her ear and she shrieked, "I WIN! YOU CHEATED!"

Punk looked at her, "Cheated?" She pushed him off and smirked down at him, "Yes, also, I'm your boss. So I win anyway." She turned her back to him and grabbed her stuff and chose one of the rooms to sleep in. Punk sighed and did the same as Christina showed Alex the only room that was left. He walked in and stopped. "Oh, crap. I forgot Scott. Uh, I'll call him and make sure his stuff is out by tomorrow morning." She turned to look at him. "Look, you can stay in my room and I'll sleep on the couch." Alex shook his head, "No way! This is your house, I'll sleep on the couch." She glared, "I will not have my guest sleep on the couch." He pulled her close, "I wont let my host," He hugged her tight body to his, "To sleep on the couch." She blushed and they just stood there enjoying the warmth of the other persons body. "I suppose… we can share?" She said looking up innocently. He smiled, "Are you okay with that? We can use a pillow to separate us." She nodded. They crawled into her room. Alex slept on the left side of the bed and Christina on the right. They put a pillow in between each other and closed their eyes. "Good night Christina." He said. "Night Alex."

..


	5. Chapter 5

*With AJ*

She heard a small knock on her door and sat up and opened it when she was pushed into the wall. She blinked and looked up in surprise to see Punk standing over her. He didn't say anything and his eyes were closed. She looked scared, "Punk?" He leaned down and when he was close, he passed out on her shoulder. AJ blinked, does Punk sleepwalk? She threw one of his shoulders over hers and dragged him back to his room. With little strength she opened the door to his room and threw him on the bed. She gasped when she accidently toppled onto him. He stirred and his eyes opened. "AJ?" He murmured. "What the heck are you doing?" She froze. What was she supposed to do? Than it hit her. She whispered, "It's okay Punk, this is just a dream." He looked up at her. She was still in her wrestling gear. "Well, if this is just a dream…" He pulled her down on top of him and kissed her passionately. She was shocked and pulled back a little. "Go to sleep Punk." She whispered softly. He looked at her than his eyes shut again. She pulled herself off him and kissed his temple and whispered, "Sweet Dreams." She walked out and closed his door and slid down the door. She started bawling and closed her eyes.

_Its just a dream AJ, it's okay, It's just a dream._

She closed her eyes.

_How long has he felt this way? Has he always been like this?_

She crawled into her room and shut the door and crawled into bed as the last tear fell.

_It doesn't matter. The Championship is more important anyway._

*In the morning*

Punk woke up feeling strange. He sat up and yawned. Then he noticed something on his lips. He brought his finger up to his lips and looked down. It was lip gloss, AJ's lip gloss. Don't ask him how he knew what kind of lip gloss AJ wore. He kissed the woman a month ago. He shook his head. He sat up and pulled some clothes on and walked to AJ's room and knocked. She opened it and smiled up at him. "Hello, Punk. Ready for breakfast?" Before she could walk past him he grabbed her arm and looked at her.

"AJ, why is your lip gloss on my lips?" His question scared her. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want to make him feel weird, so she lied.

"Do you know you sleep walk?" She asked quietly. He was worried now, "So Colt tells me. Why, what did I do?" She looks down and he pulls her chin up to meet his gaze. "AJ, tell me." She blinks and sighs, "You started putting my lip gloss on. You walked in and surprised me and walked over and started putting on my lip gloss."

"Oh, thank goodness, I thought I had kissed you or something." AJ tensed up and Punk noticed but than she laughed, "Oh, Punk, why would you think that I would kiss you?" He smirked and she stopped him, "Never mind, and don't answer that."

She walked out and into the living room. He sighed and rubbed his temple. What a pain.


	6. Chapter 6

*With Christina and ARY*

Somehow the pillow had been discarded in the middle of the night. Christina had found her way into ARY's chest. He had an arm around her waist and the other tangled in her hair. She had one of her legs around his and her hands clenched onto his shirt. She blinked and opened her eyes, "MM?" she muttered. She took one of her hands and rubbed her eyes. Her eyes widened when she realized the position she was in. She didn't want to make things awkward and slowly made her way out of his arms. "Phew." Suddenly she was brought back down and Alex murmured in her ear, "Rainbowww…" He brought her back to his chest. She blushed.

_'What is he doing?'_

Suddenly she felt him stir and she could feel that he had woke up. She turned a little to see him looking at their position and he smirked. "Well, Christina." She blushed even darker. "No, it's not what you think! The pillow, it must have slid down the sheets are something!" His smirk got bigger and he rested her back on his chest. She gasped when he nibbled on her shoulder, "Oh come on, it's not like I'm not irresistible. I understand if you threw the pillow away during the middle of the night." She felt him plant soft kisses across her shoulder up her neck, "Alex…" She gasped. She turned to glare at him but noticed he had let her go and was laughing. She blushed, she was furious. She hmphed and stood up while grabbing her clothes. He looked at her. "You're not mad at me are you?" She didn't answer. He narrowed his eyes and dropped whatever was in his hands and turned her to look at him. "I'm sorry, I thought that the blush on your face from on the place meant you liked Kelly not me." She said smirking. He glared down at her, "If you think I like Kelly so much why don't you prove it?" She grinned. She picked up her phone and started dialing. "Who are you calling?"

,,,

"Christina!"

"Oh Hey, Kelly!"

Alex jaw dropped, "TINA!" That shocked said girl and she said real quickly, "Oh, uh, I was just wondering if you could date any um… WWE guy superstar who ow would it be?" She ran around the room trying to escape Alex. She heard Kelly giggle and she responded, "Well, Randy Orton DUH." Christina stopped, "K, just wanted to know. Thanks." She turned her phone off. She turned to look at Alex, "Don't hurt me?" He glared at her. "Tina…" "W-Why are you calling me Tina?" She stammered. "I only get called that when I'm in trouble." Alex smirked. "I know." He stepped closer and Tina turned and ran into the bathroom and locked it. She quickly changed into her bikini and slipped out the window. She came back around a different way and knocked on her window, "Hey Alex! Have fun!" He turned and stood shocked. She ran into the ocean.

Alex ran through the house, "EVERYONE! INTO THE OCEAN NOW! WERE GOING SWIMMING!" He stopped when he saw Punk. "Hey bro, why is there pink stuff on you're forehead?" AJ froze and looked at Punk. He looked back at her and glared, "Yes, I'd like to know that too." AJ ran outside and into the ocean, "CHRISTINA! Save me!" Both men turned and ran into the ocean after the girls.

AJ and Christina both dove into the ocean. Alex immediately grabbed the young girl trying to swim away and pulled her to his chest. "Hey, that wasn't very nice. You could have it least told me you were gonna call her." She frowned, "You wouldn't have let me though." "WELL DUH!" I flinched. Never had I ever been yelled at by Alex like that before.

Punk starred down AJ, "So, did I kiss myself in my sleep too?" AJ bit her lip and smiled, "Um, no, uh, maybe its from uh, when you drew it on yourself with my lipgloss?" He shook his head. "You don't even have enough respect to tell me the truth." She glared at him.

"Fine, you want to know the truth?" She got closer to him and he backed up. "You snuck into my room last night. You were sleepwalking though. I took you back to your bed and than while trying to get you in bed I fell on top of you. You woke up and kissed me." CM Punk finally recalled that so called 'dream.' AJ took a deep breath. "Then I kissed your forehead. That's it. Happy now?" She was practically screaming and everyone was starring at her. She looked for Christina and saw her arguing with Alex. She strutted over and grabbed her best friend by the arm. "Listen up, me and my best friend will not be yelled at by you guys." They both turned and went back to the beach house. Alex groaned, "Wait, Christina, I didn't mean-" "Whatever Alex." He sighed and Punk stood next to him. "I guess I should have said I do."


	7. Chapter 7

*INSIDE*

When the two males walked in the girls were on the couch watching a Walk to Remember. They noticed all the lights were off and they smirked. The way to a woman's heart. Alex looked for bowls and spoons while Punk grabbed the ice cream. Alex grabbed the remote and paused it. Christina shot him a sharp glare, "Hey! You cant just turn that off jerk!" Then she stopped when she noticed the ice cream. "Oh, um, is that ice cream?" He smirked and nodded. "Now, I'm sorry I yelled at you." "Me too!" Cut in Punk. The girls smiled. Alex sat next to Christina and wrapped his arm around her despite her protesting. AJ blushed when Punk sat her in his lap. The unpaused it an continued to cuddle during the movie. Punk wrapped his arms around AJ's waist and when parts got boring for him he would entertain himself by nibbling on her neck or licking her ear. Alex and Christina watched the movie calmly while entwining their fingers, occasionally rubbing her arm. She slowly however licked the ice cream off her spoon which was a big distraction for him.

"Christina, you're tempting me." He whispered into her ear. She leaned up closer to him, softly kissing his jaw, "Oh really? How so Kelly Boy?" He growled and licked her shoulder, "Say that again, I dare you."

"What, Kelly Boy?"

Then he sharply bit into her shoulder causing her to jump. _'No, no, not a hickey!'_

But she forgot that when his warm tongue slowly made its way over the wound on her shoulder. She let out a small gasp and he wrapped his strong arms around her to prevent her from leaving. He purred into her neck.

"Oh, we may have to go outside. Those two are getting cozy over there." Punk whispered. AJ nodded and they both left out the door but were secretly watching.

Christina was so shocked she dropped the spoon in her bowl causing ice cream to hit her face. It rolled down her face and onto her neck. She squeaked when she realized it and looked up to see Alex with a smirk on his face. She jumped up but he pulled her back down and pinned her to the floor. She laughed, "A-Alex, no!" He leaned down and licked the ice cream off her shoulder. He licked it all the way up to the opposite side and began a new hickey on her neck. She wanted to keep gripping the carpet, but was forced to tangle them in his hair. She let out a low moan as she felt the pain in her neck subdue. Alex smirked, "Wow, two in one day. Wanna go for three?" She glared at him, "Get off me."

He frowned at how bipolar she could be. He didn't get off though. She looked up at him softly and sighed as she played with some more of his hair. For a few minutes that's all it was, just starring at each other or messing with the others hair. Than he blurted, "I like you."

And it was silent. She didn't respond and he tensed. He sighed and stood up. "Do you have Scott's number? I need the room by myself tonight." Her heart broke when he said this. She didn't respond and he got irritated.

"Christina, say something." She stood up and walked towards him. She looked him in the eyes and than she asked, "Why?"

He knew which question she was talking about. "It just happened. The moment I found out you had a crush on me to picking on you to the licking and I mean we get along so well. It's hard to think of you as just a friend." He took her hand."I really do like you." She closed the distance between them and kissed him softly. "I like you too."

Alex pulled her to him and kissed her hard. He let go of all those feelings he had since he met her. She kissed back with just as much effort. He turned her around and pressed her into the counter and let his tongue slide into her mouth. She gasped into the kiss and his hands traveled down her body to grip onto her waist.

"Ahem…" The new couple looked up in time to see AJ and Punk standing there with amused expressions on their face. "Oh, uh, hey guys…" said Christina.

"So, we leave to let you get all cute and stuff and we come back to you guys making out." Alex glared at Punk. "Don't be jealous just because you guys cant let go of your past and kiss each other already."

AJ jaw dropped and Punk growled. Alex took that as a sign to stop talking. "I, we, I don't- he's just… ITS NOT OUR FAULT!" Aj stammered. Punk nodded, "And we have kissed since that incident." Christina raised an eyebrow, "When?"

"Last night."

"PUNK!"

"What?"

"That wasn't real! You thought you were dreaming!"

Punk got quiet for a moment and just stood up and left the room. The three heard a door open and slam shut and AJ shivered when she heard him scream 'Crazy Chick.' The room felt tense and AJ started twitching.

_'He thinks I'm crazy? I'll show him crazy!'_..


	8. Chapter 8

"AJ, don't do it."

"I have to." AJ than left the room leaving Alex with a scared look on his face. "What's going on?" Christina smirked, "Don't worry about it." She kissed his jaw, "I'm going to bed." She turned and left him in the middle of the room dazed. Than he remembered he didn't have a room and that he shared one. His smirk got bigger and he chased after her.

AJ POV

I walked out of my room in a neon green tube top that showed of my stomach and belly button ring. I put on black booty shorts and didn't have any shoes on. I slowly made my way to Punks room and opened the door. He was sitting there reading with only the lamp on. I snuck in and quickly shut the door. His eyes looked at me, "AJ, get out." I just smirked, grabbed his book, and threw it across the room. He was about to protest when I pinned him down and looked into his eyes challengingly.

"Do you want to see what crazy really looks like, Punk?"

NORMAL POV

A part of him wanted to say no, but the other part was constantly nodding, Punk groaned and AJ knew he was having a tough time deciding. She leaned down and bit into his neck and he let out a growl. He glared at AJ, "No, AJ, get off!"

But she didn't listen. Her tongue continued to work its way up to his ear and back down to the mark she had left. He gripped the sheets, not wanting to give into this demanding chick. It seemed the more she did, the less he cared. His hands pulled her every so closer as he muttered her name into her hair. She kissed up his neck and into his jaw and closer to the corner of his mouth and than she pulled back. "Take that, Punky." She got off him and walked to the door. She turned to say something but stopped when he pinned her face first into the door. She gasped as he pressed up against her and her growled, "Do you think that's funny AJ? To turn on a man and then leave him to deal with his business alone?" She flushed when he turned her around and planted his lips over hers. She pulled back and smirked, "Oh, Punk, you must really love me." He growled and muttered a shut up before pulling her back in for another kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her to the bed. The last thing she remembered was gripping his hair.

THE NEXT MORNING

Christina woke up next to an exhausted Alex. She snuggled closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her tight. He breathed in the scent of her hair and relaxed. "Last night, that …" She looked up at him and smiled, "Amazing!" He frowned. "Tina…" She frowned. "This cant ever happen again." She was quiet for a little bit, than it hit her.

"Oh, I get it…" She stood up from the bed and walked into the bathroom. He got up too, "Look, its not your fault-"

"No, Alex, its your fault. Your fault for being an attractive wrestler who I thought I would have a chance with. But I forgot, your not just Alex Riley, boy from Washington, you're also Alex Riley who cant be with anyone cause he's a superstar."

"Christina, please, I really do like you!" She looked away from him, unable to hold the tears that were running down her face. "The one time I open my heart again its gets ripped out." She sped into the bathroom and locked the door and he banged on it, "CHRISTINA! Please!" he hit his head against the door and growled. '_I shouldn't have said that to her. Especially considering what she's gone through…'_

"I just want to be alone…" She muttered from the other side of the door. He sighed and grabbed a lighter from his bag and a package. "I'll be out on the beach if you ever decide to talk to me again." He said loud enough for her to hear. He walked out on the porch and lit a cigarette. He ran a hand through his hair as he let out a frustrated sigh. _'I cant believe I said that to her. I really stooped down to Miz level didn't I?'_ he sat down on the sand and felt it through his fingers. It was so soft, yet so hot.


	9. Chapter 9

Christina slowly slid out of the bathroom an hour later to see her room empty. No Alex. She felt sad and walked over to Rainbow, bringing the stuffed animal to her chest. She crawled back to her bed and fell asleep again.

AJ POV

I woke up with a headache. I say up and rubbed my head. What the hell happened last night? I looked around me when I noticed an all too familiar naked body laying next to me. I felt myself turn red and looked down at myself. Oh no...

Me and Punk had sex.

I jumped out if the bed and put my clothes on when I heard the bed creak.

"AJ?" Darn. I turned to look at him. "You don't wanna come cuddle?"

I felt myself laugh, "cuddle? The big almighty CM Punk? The best in the world? Wants to cuddle with a little girl like me?" He glared and I crawled over him.

"Don't be a baby, baby."

I leaned down and kissed his lips when I felt him nibble my bottom lip for entrance. I moaned against his lips as his hand grabbed my hair and pulled me closer. His hands trailed down my shirt and I pulled away.

"Punk, I just got dressed." He digs his face into my neck and kisses it, "than undress baby." I pull away and grab the rest of my belongings and head out. "No, I need a shower."

"Good idea. Ill come with you." I glare at him and he puts his hands up in attempt to say kidding. I walk out and head to the shower.

NORMAL POV

Punk walks to the kitchen to see the patio door open and goes to investigate. He walks out and sees Alex smoking. "You wanna share?" Alex looks up, "I guess." He hands Punk a cigarette.

"You look gloomy this morning ARY."

"Yeh... I said something to Christina that I shouldn't have said." Punks eyes widened. "What?"

"Basically we had sex. And than this morning I told her we couldn't be together." He looks away with a regretful expression. Punk growls and takes Alexs pack of cigarettes and throws it in the ocean. Punk even spits his own out and burns it out. "I can't believe I accepted this from you. How could you say that to her?" Punk glares.

Alex runs a hand through his own hair and sighs. "I dunno man. I guess I was scared..."

Punk sighs, "you've probably broke her heart bad right now." Alex stands and approaches him.

"And I guess you'd know everything about breaking hearts because you've broke so many. Like AJ."

"Alex, you're crossing the line.."

"Am I?! Don't talk to me as if I'm the bad guy!"

"You just don't wanna accept that you've messed up..."

"You've got nothing better to do than ruin people's lives and break girls hearts!" Alex continues, "so don't get involved with my situation!"

Punk grabs him and slams him hard to the ground, "don't you ever compare me to what you just did..." The look in Punks eyes were murderous, "I am NOTHING like you." He throws him aside and goes back in the house.

"...Alex?" He didn't look up, already knowing that Christina was standing there watching. "Are we... Are we gonna be ok?..."

Alex didn't reply until he stood up and walked right by her without saying a thing, than got to the door and said "I dunno... Could you ever forgive me for what I did?"

It's quiet for a moment before she can responds.

"Forgive, yes. Forget, no."

His hand tightens on the door, "I'm sorry."

She turns and walks up behind him and embraced him in a hug. "It's okay Alex. It's ok..."


End file.
